ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash
The Flash/Zoom/Jay/Jc is the Sixth member of the Teen Titans and the Husband of Starfire since 2005 he is voiced by Grant Gustin This character is a OC/Original Character from a fanfiction of Teen Titans Cartoon that aired in 2005. Biography One day, Jc was busy walking down a intersection late at night moving from Central City to Jump City. He finds himself in the middle of a battle of the Teen Titans stopping a criminal that was robbing the Jump City bank. Wanting to help the group Jc ignited his newly founded Star Saber which is a blue plasma like blade that can cut through any material. After apprehending the criminal, The Titans, impressed by Jc's cunning and overall bravery Robin personally recruited him to be apart of The Teen Titans. Amazed by this, the boy took the offer without hesitation. Later that day, he started developing feelings for a Tameranian female called Starfire. It didn't take to long before the two fell in love and officially became a couple much to Robin's jealousy. At this time, Jc didn't have Super Speed or any powers. To this day, Jc is the strongest member of the Teen Titans, his strength even rivals the leader of the Titans which is to be: Robin. Over the course of each season, Jc has received numerous suits changing his appearance every year. Season 1 The accident: After a long fought battle against Slade Jc was planning to propose to Starfire until he was struck by lightning on the rooftop of Titans Tower, He was sent backwards through the already-charged chemicals he had had in his system which was from the recent fight and was knocked unconscious. A blue flash of light appeared across his cheek, rising, and then faded away. Starfire then notified all of the other Titans and rushed him to the medical room where he was in a coma and hooked up to live support. For the following five weeks, The Titans constantly visited Jc in the med-bay while he was in a coma, and left only to continue their super heroics without him for the time being. Jc's heart constantly seemed to stop working, however it was concluded by The Titans that his heart was in fact beating too fast to even register on the EKG. He was frequently visited by Starfire When Starfire came by one day, she received a static shock when she touched her boyfriend's hand not knowing that the static shock she received indicated his future abilities as a hero. New Powers: Upon waking up 9 months later after being struck by lightning, Jc heard something coming from Starfire's room, upon realizing that all of her teammates were there he walked towards his team mates seeing his Girlfriend packing up her stuff for some apparent reason. Starfire then saw her boyfriend to be alive and well. Thrilled, the Titans welcomed their newest member only to be told that Starfire is leaving for Tameran and that she is getting married. Shocked to hear the news they decided to visit her home planet for the wedding much to his dismay. Arriving on Tameran they were greeted by Galfore, Starfire's father. Not knowing that it is prohibited to touch the princess of Tamaran which was Starfire. Galfore immediately lunged towards the boy until time seemed to slow down in his perspective. Dodging Galfore's attack by punching him back sending him into a wall amazed that he was able to send a full grown person who has more strength than him. Walking off trying to find out why he is experiencing these unknown symptoms after waking up from his coma. Once outside the Palace his hand immediately started to vibrate at incredible speeds, unintentionally speeding over towards a wall crashing into it. Testing his new "Super powers" he then accidently ran towards another wall. Later reuniting with his team Jc tried to not to show his new found powers towards his friends. After the dinner before the wedding Jc and the Titans saw that the Emperor of Tamaran was Blackfire and that she is forced her sister to marry a disgusting alien much to the dismay of the team. During that evening Jc constantly tried to back Starfire out on the wedding but much to the two's objections on not going forward with the marriage despite his numerous pleads Jc was then captured by Blackfire and was sent into a holding cell below the palace by the Tamaranan guards. Reuniting with his teammates Jc then used his Star Saber to cut through the door fighting off the guards that were guarding the cell. Being free from captivity the Titans raced towards the wedding ceremony as Starfire whom is about to marry the Glgrdsklechhh until the ceremony was interrupted by her ex-boyfriend who jumped down from the roof, the Titans barging through the door warning Starfire that Blackfire is behind all of it. Blackfire who is enraged with the outcome blasts Starfire with her Blackbolts sending Starfire into a wall. Starfire challenges her sister for the crown. Even though the Jewel of Charta gives Blackfire an advantage, she cannot stand up against her sister's wrath; Blackfire easily defeats Starfire enraging Jc, about to intervene the boy is warned that if he intervenes the challenge will be void. Going against Galfore's warning the new powers that he has obtained runs towards Starfire with his Star Saber in hand deflecting the blackbolt saving Starfire taking her to safety. The Titans, who are surprised about Jc's new powers and shocked that he even has them. Jc then challenges Blackfire himself for the throne engage in a fearsome fight. Jc, who slowly gets the upper hand using his new powers at his disposal is to fast for Blackfire to handle landing hit after hit. The boy is suddenly struck down by one of Blackfire's homing Blackbolts briefly injuring him. Getting back onto his feet the Speedster circles around Blackfire clocking in at just around 750 mph. The Titans, seeing the orange circle of lightning that their new teammate is producing who then beats Blackfire into submission winning the title of Grand ruler of Tamaran. As the new ruler of Tamaran, Jc calls off the wedding and banishes Blackfire from Tamaran. Starfire who is finally healed from her injuries states that both her boyfriend and herself is not fit for Tamaran and that her heart belongs on Earth. Jc, who kindly steps down and gives Galfore the title of Grand Ruler. As they take their goodbyes, Starfire expresses to Galfore that she might find her true husband on Earth which to then Jc takes out a small box from his pocket and presents Starfire with a ring. Proposing to her to be his new wife and husband Starfire without hesitation accepts said proposal but the title of Husband and Wife is only valid in Tamaran due to her planet's rules which they gladly accept. Early days of becoming Zoom and drawbacks After the events that took place on Tamaran the Titans start testing Jc's new found speed and to see how fast the new Speedster can run. Cyborg builds a Cosmic Treadmill in the Danger room as they test his new found abilities. Jc who is excited to have these powers tests them at the obstacle course behind the Tower. Robin who is observing his reaction time, speed and agility starts the obstacle course. Jc easily dodges every obstacle Robin threw at him until he crashes into one of the obstacles Robin who rushes to Jc's aid who is now screaming in pain with a broken wrist and dislocated arm and many more injures 2 hours later The Titans are amazed on how fast his body had healed from such a impact. Much to his amazement the crime alert goes off which is another attack on Jump City Jc who is pumped to take on some crime with his newfound powers is assured by Robin that he still needs to be tested on his new powers. Jc insists that he is ready to take on the HIVE with the other Titans. Cyborg tells the Speedster that he needs a suit in order to protect his identity and to protect his body from the immense friction that he produces when he runs is presented with a full black suit featuring black lightning stripes on the arms, legs and chest area. Including a Reverse Black lightning bolt emblem for the chest and a cowl that has two black lightning bolt earpieces donning his new alter ego: Zoom. Encountering Mad Mod: Velocity 9: Finding a way to increase Jc's overall top Speed, the Speedster developed a speed drug called Velocity 9. The drug increased his speed drastically pushing his speed to be around Mach 6-8. But it came with a deep cost which was cellular degeneration. Desperately trying to find a cure the boy confessed to the Titans about his condition. Already suspicious due to the change of lightning color that Jc admits when he runs originally orange in color but now transitioning to the Blue lightning of color. With the team searching for a cure they eventually come up with a cure called Velocity X. This speed drug will cancel the cellular degeneration that the Speedster has lost but the drug wasn't able to revert his original lightning color. Starfire, who was afraid that she would lose her boyfriend tried finding a cure but was unsuccessful on doing so. Discovering the Speed Force: After months after getting struck by lightning and gaining Super Speed. Jc started to have suspicious on how did his powers exist in the first place and where did they originate. After building a Time Vault fitted with Cyborg's technology and fitted with advanced tech he had gathered around the Tower. Jc had discovered that his powers originate from a unique internal dimension called The 'Speed Force. ' Understanding the concept of his powers the Speedster started to exploit the Speed Force in numerous ways, coming up with new ways on how to deliver his attacks more effectively. Robin's betrayal: Meeting the girl: Fear itself: Quest on getting Faster: Date with Destiny: The Titans deal with another crime involving a robbery at the Jump City Jewelry store, as the team arrive with Robin on his R-Cycle and Cyborg and Raven who are in the T-Car spot the criminal. As the thief holds numerous amounts of Jewelry he decides to flee the scene shooting a laser gun at Robin to where Jc deflects the blast with his Star Saber, the Team now in pursuit the human spider slowly takes out 4 out of the 5 Titans leaving the Speedster to take down the spider-headed jewel thief, knowing that he can not outrun the fastest being on Earth the thief stuns Jc as he is running up a building causing him to fall resulting in the spider headed thief getting away, Jc who is still falling from the top of a building his girlfriend Starfire saves him from falling towards his death. Paralyzed by the venom blast, Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy continue the chase while Jc recovers at the Tower who is accompanied by Starfire. Still paralyzed by the venom blast Jc attempts to vibrate his body causing the venom to burn out his body in a matter of seconds. Right after Jc recovered, he calls the others for a status report, only to find out that the Bay Bridge is being attacked by a horde of gigantic moths which can easily chew through steel. When Zoom and Starfire prepare to help Killer Moth calls them and presents a list of demands including a rather odd request which is taking his daughter Kitten to a junior prom. Starfire, who has no idea on what a prom is asks if this is some sort of 'Duel' with her boyfriend explaining that prom is like a date Starfire gasps in horror yelling out "He does not accept!" Causing the Speedster to drag her out of the room causing Starfire to rant about Kitten and that if he does this it will be considered cheating. With no other choice but to accept Killer Moth's request, the Speedster reassures Starfire saying that he will always be her lightning rod and that he will always love her and that if he doesn't do this the whole city will fall. Starfire hesitantly agrees on following through with this. Following this, he calls up the others, briefing them on the situation and tasking them with tracking down Killer Moth through Kitten. Although he sends Starfire to aid them, she decides to attend the Prom as well to keep Kitten away from 'her' boyfriend. While Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Robin find Killer Moth's hidden lab in the cellar of Kitten's home and engage the villain in intense combat, Zoom and Starfire arrive at the ship where the junior Prom is held. Begging that the girl will not show up surprised that Starfire has showed up much to Jc's request to have her help the others on finding Killer Moth, Starfire presents her boyfriend with a dead plant putting the plant on his suit immediately bringing her in for a passionate kiss reassuring that everything is going to be alright. Much to their dismay, Kitten shows up in a pink limo. Kitten is quick in claiming Jc/Zoom as her date, and Jc hesitantly goes along with little joy and gritted teeth, while Starfire progressively boils white-hot with jealousy smashing her pink limo in a fit of rage. As the junior Prom is under way the two sit at a table as Kitten breaks the silence demanding that Jc dance with her. Jc responding that he will only dance with her pointing towards Starfire who gives a worried smile at him enraging Kitten asking him if he wishes to have the city destroyed. Finding no other way, Jc accepts the request and unwillingly slow dances with Kitten causing Starfire to boil with more jealousy in front of everyone. After the dance Jc tries to get a status report from Robin as Cyborg jokingly states that they have found his "New Girlfriends" address to where the Speedster yells at Cyborg stating that she will never be his girlfriend. Later on, Kitten requests that Jc to kiss her immediately looking at Starfire with a shocked expression as he shakes his head to her giving Kitten with a straight no causing Kitten to desperately kiss him. When Jc receives the news that his friends have found Killer Moth, he dumps Kitten, who then reveals her part in Killer Moth's scheme and the control device for the moths. Not phased on Kitten's threats saying that this can go either two ways: A) Take the controller with his super speed or B) Race over to Killer Moth's house before she can even react. Jc who then uses his super speed grabs the controller with his hand which is now sparking with blue electricity takes the controller as he avoids Kitten desperately trying to get the controller back from the Speedster but of course, she isn't fast enough to retake the device. This is soon interrupted by Fang the same thief that stole the jewelry. Fang knocks Jc away from Kitten causing Starfire to fire one of her Starbolts at Fang immediately rushing to her Boyfriend's aid asking him if he is alright only to respond with that is the best he had felt all day taking off his suit revealing his Zoom suit that he had been wearing underneath. Jc who now activates his Star Saber immediately rushes Fang while the two engage in an intense fight where Jc cuts off one of Fang's spider legs with his Star Saber causing him to scream in pain, Kitten who says that the two are fighting over her causing Starfire to yell back that "They are not fighting over her" causing the two to get into a fight, Starfire's jealousy and anger is taken out on Kitten as the Starfire easily wins the fight smudging Kitten's dress in the process, Kitten activates the device, releasing the moths from their cages, but the other Titans manages to prevent them from getting out of the cellar. Meanwhile Jc is done with toying around with Fang decides to use his Super Speed against him, the Speedster then starts viciously punching Fang at insane speeds using the Speed Force as sparks of blue electricity appear on his body until Zoom knocks out Fang with a lightning punch as a loud crackle of thunder is heard after knocking Fang out. As Killer Moth, Kitten and Fang are taken to jail. Kitten swears revenge, but Jc couldn't care less; and after being nominated as King and Starfire as Queen of the Prom, Jc and Starfire share their first romantic dance together. While Jc decides to play a song called: "Running home to you" by changing the music on his communicator he starts singing to Starfire while they romantically dance with each other. Starfire who is overjoyed on what she is currently doing with her boyfriend smiles with joy. Nearing the end of the song and dance, Singing that he wants to spend every hour and every minute with Starfire, Jc then takes out a small box revealing a ring as he bends down on one knee Starfire who is now shocked on what her Boyfriend is doing gasps with joy as the Speedster asks her to marry her causing Starfire to immediately accept crying with joy as the two then kiss each other on the boat as fireworks shoot above them. The Titans and the people who were attending the prom cheer as the two kiss while Jc puts on the engagement ring on Starfire. Season 2 Receiving the Second suit: After proposing to Starfire at Prom it didn't take long for the news to hit the headlines of every news channel. The Titans who are watching the news regarding the recent proposal of the two Titans Cyborg and Robin present their beloved Speedster with a second suit as a present for saving the Titans numerous times ever since he had joined the team. The suit is now completely redesigned but now has a black cowl featuring blue lightning ear pieces instead of the traditional black. Still retaining the primary color of Black the second suit now features blue stripes of lightning with a new lightning emblem for the chest area which is now coated with blue for the outer area of the emblem and now has a blue lightning bolt instead of black, The inner coloring of the emblem still retains the traditional black as well. With all the new redesigns for his suit it didn't take long for him to suit up in his new suit. Receiving the key to the city: Starfire's transformation: Encountering Warp: Tachyon Enhancement: The Fastest man Alive vs Atlas: Terra's return: Betrayal of another: Revenge against Terra: Stopping the eruption: After finding Beast Boy who is now about to kill Beast Boy with her powers, the Speedster runs in and pins tackles Terra on the ground vibrating his hand threatening that if she kills him he will be her worst nightmare. The Titans, who are behind him ready themselves if Terra ends one of the Titans, Slade demands that Terra has to finish off Beast boy but with Beast Boy's begging her not to Terra eventually comes to her senses and sends the rocks towards Slade knocking him into a stone wall. Terra and Slade then engage into a heated fight until Terra unleashes a vicious wave of earthly energy on Slade shouting out, "You can't control me anymore!" The attack sends Slade flying backwards into a pool of lava below, ending his rule over the city, temporarily. Unfortunately, the power of Terra's attack awakens a volcano powerful enough to annihilate the entire city. With the Volcano on the verge of eruption. Beast Boy approaches her and asks her to come with them and evacuate the city before the volcano erupts, but she says that she's the only one who can stop it. Beast Boy says it's too late, but Terra smiles and quotes him by saying "It's never too late." She puts her arms around him and they share one last loving embrace Terra whom kisses Beast Boy before she tearfully tells Beast Boy, "You were the best friend I ever had." Terra who is about to stop the Volcano Jc quickly evacuates everyone out of the city in a matter of seconds who returns to the Volcano and states that he can stop the eruption from happening by using his Speed creating a wind barrier that will sap the energy before the volcano erupts. Starfire who immediately objects to her new Husband's idea and will not let her risk his life to stop the Volcano with Jc turning around saying "It's one life compared to thousands." as the two give each other one final kiss as Jc asks Robin to promise that he will take care of Starfire and the team, Terra who is now with the Titans as they leave the cave leaving the Speedster alone. Moments before the Volcano erupts the Speed Force now coursing throughout Jc's body blue electricity sparking his eyes calling upon the Speed Force to stop the eruption. Running at his fastest with blue streaks of electricity surrounding the cave Zoom is able to stop the eruption but in the process sacrifices himself in the process turning his body into stone. Starfire who is heavily devastated on the fact that she lost her new Husband breaks down in tears while Robin tries to comfort her saying that he did the right thing for all of us. The following day The next day, the Titans visit the site where he stands as a statue and put a plaque saying "Jay, a true Teen Titan and a loving Husband." Starfire who walks towards her Husband's stone body touches his stone hand resulting her getting shocked by a blue charge of electricity. Thinking that the shock must of been from the left over Speed Force that Jc had expelled during the final moments of the eruption. Terra who is regretting everything and saying that she should of been the one to save everyone instead of him. Robin then invites her to be apart of the Teen Titans while they try to find a way to bring their beloved Speedster back. Filled with regret, Terra rejects the offer and flies off alone. The Titans leave the site just as the Speedster's body sparked with blue electricity. Season 3 Return and receiving the third suit and changing his name: Three months have passed ever since Zoom sacrificed himself to save the city finally breaks free from his stone state. The immense power of the Speed Force and the will to continue living helped him on freeing himself from his state. Running towards the Tower, Starfire who is now suffering depression continues to mourn her Husband's death until she hears something outside her room. Curious, she opens the door seeing her beloved husband standing in front of her with a severely chard suit due to the immense heat he had endured three months prior. Overjoyed with this, Starfire immediately hugs her Husband who then hugs her back with tears streaming off her face Starfire calls everyone and that their beloved Speedster has returned. Robin who does not believe it at first asks if he is the real deal with Jc running around the room at Super Speed. The Titans who couldn't believe that their beloved Hero and fellow Titan has returned celebrate their long lost Titan. Cyborg who looks at Jc's severely damaged suit informs him that had made a third suit with better upgrades and capabilities. Revealing a black and dark blue suit with glowing lightning stripes around the arms, chest, legs and glowing ear pieces. The lightning bolt emblem which is now glowing with light blue and guardian blue at the center of the emblem. Cyborg explains that he had made more upgrades to the suit installing a tachyon enhancement inside the emblem that will greatly enhance his speed tenfold if he wishes to do so. Excited by this, Jc immediately puts on the new suit giving him a more better of a look and more enhancements for his powers. Starfire then suggests that he should also change his alter ego name to something else, it didn't take long before the two come up with a new name for his alter ego name which is: The Flash donning the new name Jump City is now introduced to The Flash. First encounter with Brother Blood Switched bodies: Troq: Winner take all: Accidently thrown into the future: Revealing the Titans about Starfire's fate: Preventing Starfire's fate: The Wedding: Traveling into the future Stolen tech and encountering the second Speedster: Can I keep him: Magic vs Speed Titans East: Raven's Birthday and Slade's return: Discovering Slade's Identity: After saving Raven from the hands of Slade the Titan's celebrated Raven's birthday for the second time with Raven. After re-organizing the mess Raven had caused earlier with his super speed Jc celebrated with his fellow teammates until Raven stated that he somehow knows her. Starting to reflect on past conversations with Slade and his time in the future. After realizing that Slade might be who he think he is the Speedster runs off into a intersection in the outskirts of the City. Shouting his arrival Slade teleports infront of the enraged Speedster. Calling Slade out that he explains to him how he knows his identity through the following hints and foreshadows: that he's already lived it, the past, the present, the future and how he knows exactly how to use The Titan's love against them - coming to the conclusion that Slade was him. Honoring the correct deduction, Slade takes off his mask only to reveal a pale, scarred version of himself Slade goes out and explains that the two are mostly the same but not quite. Jc deduces that Slade is infact a temporal duplicate. Slade explains that his birth came to various events that ensured his survival. Which was The Flash's connection to the Speed Force and to kill Starfire infront of him so that he will go so far into the dark that he can be born. Slade's entire existence was from a future where Jc created time remnants to fight Slade but he called them all but only one. That remnant would later be shunned by the Teen Titans all because that he wasn't the true Jc. Threatening to kill self in order to prevent Slade's existence. Jc then tries to kill Slade but results in a fight between the two resulting in a explosion. The former then brings the news to the rest of the Titans. Trapped in the Speed Force: Season 4 Return from the Speed Force: 6 months have passed ever since Jc was sacrificed himself to prevent the city from being ripped apart by the Speed Force Storm that threatened to destroy the world. The Titans who are struggling to move forward from Jc's sacrifice decide to bring him back by getting him out of the Speed Force. Cyborg and Robin who are one of the most devastated of their fellow Titan's loss creates a new suit for their beloved Speedster if he ever does return. With crime in the city raising ever since his sacrifice 1 and every 3 criminals get away. The following day, another attack is called for on Jump City as one of the HIVE Five attacks the city. The Titans respond, but they only want to fight the Speedster, giving them 24 hours to bring in The Flash giving the Titans a hard decision. Free their favorite Speedster from the Speed Force or face utter destruction. Cyborg, who is determined to bring their fellow Titan home develops a Sphere and a Speed Force splicer which will trick the Speed Force on thinking that The Flash is still there. Cyborg reveals his plan to the team but much to their determination to get their boy back Starfire objects on bringing him back stating that she promised her Husband that she will be strong and to continue running. Despite this, Cyborg, Raven and Robin head out to back of the Tower tracking the Flash's location with the Speed Force Splicer, Raven placesthe Sphere that is genetically programmed to have Jc's DNA infront of the Splicer to when Cyborg fires the Splicer causing a explosion of light. Jc, who is still nowhere to be found is still trapped within The Speed Force, the three Titans just stand there in utter shock due to them calculating that this plan will work, Starfire who see's the explosion arrives at the scene in disapproval. Later that day, the Titans are arguing about what just happened but much to the Titan's knowledge a portal opens up within the City as a blue blur of lightning races out and runs 300 miles away from the city in seconds stopping in-front of a van to when he collapses after being freed from the Speed Force. The Titans later receive a message from Titan's East that they found a Speedster with blue lightning and they have him held up in a holding cell until they arrive. Arriving at Titan's East Tower the team find their beloved Speedster, Starfire who cries with joy tries to talk to her husband but is responded with him talking gibberish, The Titans then bring back their beloved Speedster as Raven casts a spell rendering him unconscious. Back at the Tower they try and find out why Jc is acting this way until the crime alert goes off. Running out of time, the team depart and fight the HIVE five reminding the Titans that if they do not fight The Flash the entire city will be destroyed Starfire makes a daring move as she willingly gets abducted by the HIVE five much to Robin's dismay. Later that day Robin tries one last time to snap Jc out of his trance as he constantly yells that if he doesn't save Starfire she will die. Blue sparks of electricity than spark his eyes as Jc breaks free from his holding cell taking the new suit with him, the Titan's who are cheering that their beloved Speedster is back who is now chasing the HIVE five throughout the city with Starfire, happy that her husband is back and that he will save her the HIVE brings her to the outlands of the City as they try to defeat the Speedster. Having spent 6 months in the Speed Force Jc's powers have significantly improved as he takes down all five members of the HIVE without any trouble. Starfire who is now free from the HIVE looks at the Speedster who is now donning a new suit asks if that is really him and that he came back to her. Jc who takes off his cowl looking at his wife and telling her that he will always come back for her joyed with having her husband back the two share a passionate kiss on as the sun set upon them. Fourth suit and major upgrades: Following the events of Jc coming out of the Speed Froce the Titans celebrate on their beloved Speedster's return. Cyborg and Robin who are pleased that Jc has returned back to the team and that now the team will soon start catching and apprehending criminals in the city at their normal rate than usual. Cyborg presents the Speedster with a new suit that he has already worn when saving Starfire. Curious on what changes Cyborg has made with his suit he reveals that the suit went into complete re-deco and received major upgrades. The suit itself can now repair itself if it gets damaged, nano liquid circuitry and has more offensive capabilities compared to his former suit. Such as a pulse cannon equipped within the suit. These new functions greatly improved The Flash's capabilities when out in the field with the Titans. The Prophecy: New powers: The Beast within: ''Mother Mae-Eye '' Stranded on another Planet with Starfire: Changed Future: War against Trigon: Season 5 The Fifth suit After saving the entire world with the Titans against Trigon Jc made some minor upgrades to his suit, changing his appearance completely. Fitting himself with more technology, the suit now has the original grey coloring with white stripes of lightning but keeping the traditional blue as the secondary color. Snowblind: Travelling to the past: Encountering the Brotherhood of Evil: Assisting Starfire and her team of young heroes Calling all Titans: The Teen Titans vs The Brotherhood of Evil: Things change: Trouble in Tokyo: A unexpected visitor: Destruction of Titans tower: Discovering Brushogun: Creating the Sixth suit: Traveling to Tokyo: Directions: Meeting Daizo: Touring Tokyo Japan Honeymoon with Starfire: Argument of not starting a family with Starfire: Going solo and attacked by Saico-Tek: Convicted of murder: Breaking out of prison: On the run: Saved by Starfire: Learning Brushogun's hideout: Learning the true enemy: The final battle: Destroying Brushogun and saving the City once more: Receiving the medal of honor: Starting a family and departing from the Titans with Starfire: Relationships: Robin: Starfire: Cyborg: Raven: Beast Boy: Powers and abilities: